


Three Thousand

by TheDancingWind



Category: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -y, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: He wished he had another surprise.





	Three Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT for Avengers: Endgame! This is only for those who have already seen the movie and have feelings about it and want a bit more.

Morgan was his heart. Pepper was his heart. Three billion grieving people had needed it too. He had given it to them with a groundbreaking, functioning theory of time-travel and a desperate plan to save everyone. Now it was too late to change his mind. He had already said goodbye. Twice even. Once with the recording to Pepper on the broken Milano in the face of death and the vastness of space, a million light-years away from home. And once at home, recording a message of love to his family, his daughter and his wife, Morgan and Pepper.

  


But he couldn’t think of what would come after. The energy of the stones was coursing through him, radiation poisoning him while he was connected to their power and through them to the universe he needed to change. Thanos could not be allowed to destroy Earth with the infinity gauntlet or his army. Not then, not now, not now that the people he had stolen had been returned thanks to Bruce, not now when his daughter lived. Had just begun to live. She was nearly five and already …

  


He needed to fix things for her. He had said he wouldn’t compromise her life for anything. Not even the lost people. And certainly not for his own survival. He put his everything into that thought. To wash away what should have never happened, Thanos’ return through the streams of time. Thanos could go suck on a shitty lemon. The titan wanted to turn the Earth and half of all living creatures to ashes? Well, now was his turn. He didn’t belong here, on this planet of hope, of determination, of life, of Peter, Rhodey and all the others, of  _Morgan_  and  _Pepper!_

  


He wished he had another, another (another, another, …) surprise.

Surprise, darling, I am Iron Man.

Surprise, darling, I have just invented time-travel.

Surprise, I really did save the world. (Look at those ashes. And is that you I see coming?)

Surprise, it really did kill me this time.

  


Pepper, I love you.

Morgan, love you three thousand.


End file.
